I Should Not Have Left You
by Angellufy
Summary: What if Riley were not that comprehensive about Angel and Buffy!


**I should not have left**

What if Riley were not that comprehensive about Angel and Buffy!!!

**Part 1**

"You know, Wesley. I'm right now hating Buffy more than you can even understand! How dare she come here and tell all of these things to Angel! Spit out in his face her *wonderful life* with a… NEW BOYFRIEND! TELL HIM SHE COULD NOT TRUST HIM. IS SHE CRAZY OR WHAT?"

"Cordelia. Calm down!"

"No. I won't. You know... I've never had a brother... or a sister... Anyway, Angel is like that to me... and right now I'm *very* much protective of him... and you also..."

"Cordelia, I know... and I also know I should not have told about the Police station and everything with Buffy"

"No. You should not. If she comes around again... believe me, I'LL STAKE HER MYSELF!!"

Cordelia spun around her heels and left Angel Investigations. Wesley could not avoid a little smile. She was *really* protective.

**Part 2**

Angel could hear Cordelia. Damn vampire hearing!!

He could not blame Buffy. Yeah, she had hurt him more then she could ever know… with the forgotten day and everything… but a part of him was happy she was living. A part of him was happy she found a guy, a nice one. This Riley seems a man who will take care of her. He envied him, but his soul was now in peace knowing she would not be alone anymore.

Maybe one day.

**Part 3**

"Thinking of him?!"

Buffy was in her window. It was a cold night and she was thinking about how much her life changed… for the worst… after Angel left. How much she was scared of every likeness… every reminder of a normal life.

"Riley"

Without any warning he just hit her hard in the face. Buffy did nothing. She just kept staring at him, like nothing had happened.

"Riley"

It had been like this since she was forced to tell him about her life with Angel… after Xander opened his big mouth to Riley. That was, after all, the boyfriend every one adored. The normal boyfriend that everyone wanted her to have.

She looked at him and saw in his eyes all the madness he developed in the last months. Maybe it was a side effect of all the drugs the commandos gave him, but she was scared… so scared.

He just kept with her all the time. If he was not around, one of the commandos were. They followed her around all the time. Nobody knew the truth, of course. When he wanted to hit her, he always did in nonvisible places or at night, because in the next day her face would be ok. The commandos were explained as protection or backup for her… she even thought they did not know why Riley was ordering them around. Everyone just eat it like sweet chocolate ice-cream. If they knew.

"I'm leaving"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by him.

"No. Buffy. A part of you is just not here for me! I'm tired of waiting for you to give yourself to me. Now I understand it won't happen!"

Buffy had to work hard to hide her relief with his decision. Now no one would be in mortal danger anymore. But, then, a part of her started to scream. ANOTHER ONE IS LEAVING YOU! ANOTHER ONE IS LEAVING YOU! YOU CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN!

"Riley. Why are you still fighting with me for something of the past!? Yeah… it is in the past. When I told you about me and Angel I thought it was a way to show you that I have faith in us. Show you that I loved you"

"Buffy. You. Don't. Love. Me. It is pretty much obvious you still love him."

He did not screamed it. He just said it between his teeth... low and dangerous. Her slayer sense was telling her something was off, but she could not think of what.

**Part 3**

"What?!"

Xander was staring at her with his mouth open.

"But you were ok. You never fight. Why would Riley just leave??""

"Riley went with the commandos, Xander! That's all"

"Ah!"

"A little suddenly, huh?!"

"Yeah. Will"

Buffy would not tell anyone about what had happened during her time with Riley. She tried to leave him… once, for a good reason. Then, he showed his true face. His obsession with her.

"And how come you are this ok?!"

Willow was looking at Buffy, really looking, and she could see how much relieved Buffy seemed after the break up. Very much different of Angel or even Parker. She and Tara were picking up some bad vibes about the couple for some time, but every time she tried to ask Buffy, she received the standard answer "Riley and I are ok! He is such a nice, sweet guy".

She regretted to have supported Buffy relationship with Riley. Something was wrong.

**Part 4**

Six months later… somewhere in a Forrest.

"Riley. Why do you want to be dismissed of you duties? You are a key member of the team."

"I have some personal things to take care of, Graham. I need some time."

"Where are going? Don't tell me you are going back to Sunnydale and B…"

"No"

He shouted and Graham felt uneasy. Riley was very much weird these days.

"I won't go in that damn place again."

"Ok. Then have a nice trip."

"Ok."

**Part 5**

Buffy was patrolling, but it was a quiet night… too quiet for her to like. She felt something uneasy in the air, her heart was racing for no obvious reason. Something was going to happen, and she felt she could not avoid it.

"Is there someone here?"

There was someone following her, she knew it… and it was not her Angel.

"Hi. Buffy?"

"Riley. What are doing here?"

"Well. You know, Buffy, when you hang around too much, you learn things. I did."

Buffy did not saw it coming. Everything went black.

**Part 6**

Somewhere in LA.

"Cordelia. I need you to…"

"Ah!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah"

Wesley did not know who to help first. Both of his friends were in sudden pain. Well, Angel is a vampire.

"Cordelia. What did you see!?"

"Wesley. Poor Buffy! Poor Buffy!"

Cordelia was crying and shaking violently. She could not tell anymore than that. Wesley turned around to see Angel getting up the couch were he sat in pain.

"Angel? What is happening?"

Angel looked up to Wesley with eyes full of concern and fear.

"It's Buffy. Something bad happened to her."

"Can you tell what it is?"

Angel looked lost in himself.

"No. But I can feel she is in danger."

In that instant they turned to see Cordelia running to the bathroom. That woke up Angel from his trance. Angel could hear Cordy throwing up.

"Cordy. What did you see? Cordy, please!"

"Angel. Buffy… she… Riley."

"Calm down, Cordy. Tell me."

"It was never what we thought. He was not good for her. Oh! Angel! She suffered so much! The fear!'

"Cordy. Please… please, I need you to make sense of things… we have to help her"

"I saw. He could not let go of the past. He hit her, several times. He.. he… he…"

"Cordy!"

"He threatened to dispatch Giles to England… and kill Willow and Xander if she left him! She could not hurt him because he was a human. She tried to… oh! God"

"What!?

"She remembered the day you two had after she left LA after the Faith thing. She tried to leave him! He did not accept it. He kept forcing her to have… you know, do it with him!"

"WHAT!!"

Cordelia could feel Angel's rage. She shredded remembering everything she felt. Damn Powers! She never have felt anything, only seen, but this time, she could sense it as her own pain.

"Angel! He took her. He is going to keep her for a while and then give her to be turned by a vampire"

"No. It won't happen. Buffy is stronger than him."

"No. He is using some kind of drug on her. I saw him with a syringe attacking her."

"Maybe… maybe is the same kind of drug the Council used during the Cruciamentum! He lived in Giles's house. So, he would know about that story"

"Wesley. If anything happen to my Buffy…".

He did not finish what he was saying. He vamped out, and for the very first time since he was working with Angel, Wesley feared him.

**Part 7**

"She did not come back, Giles"

"Calm down, Willow"

Giles was worried, but could not let panic take Willow. She would be needed if something bad happened to Buffy.

"No, Giles. Something is wrong. Tara said something was wrong. She felt something in the air. Some menace to the Slayer".

The door burst open without any warning.

"Cordelia! Wesley! Angel!"

If Angel risked coming to Sunnydale in daylight things were really bad.

"She is missing, isn't she?"

Willow asked Angel, knowing the answer.

"Yeah! Cordelia had a vision. Her ex took her!"

"WHAT??"

Xander, Willow and Giles screamed at the same time.

"But… why… how… he… she told us they were ok!'

"I knew it. Tara and I were picking up some bad vibes about them. I tried to talk to her, but she always said it was all right. Gosh… I feel so guilty! I should not have supported their relationship."

"He hurt her, didn't he?"

"Yeah! He did some bad things to her."

"Poor Bufy!"

"Cordelia. What did you see! A place where he could have take her or something?"

"I saw a house. Him driving with Buffy in the passenger seat. Angel. I think he left Sunnydale. How we will know where he is going?"

"I know she is ok!"

Willow turned to Angel and run for the door. She turned around.

"Angel. Don't leave this house. You are our only hope!"

"Willow… what are talking about?"

**Part 8**

"Tara. Tara!"

"Willow, baby. What?"

"It is Buffy. You were right. There was something wrong with Riley. Now he took her."

"Oh, Will. We will find her"

"I know. Do you know if there is some spells to bring soulmates close"

"Yeah. A Drankar spell. It creates a golden ball that will travel between the two souls if they were in love with each other and are true soulmates"

"Oh, Good! Good! We can use it on Angel. Come with me."

"Willow… wait. There is something more."

"What"

"If you are thinking of using Angel as a GPS thing, there is more to it. His soul will leave his body to go for Buffy… which means…"

"We will have Angelus as company."

"Yes. It will be for little time, maybe 15-20 minutes, but it's Angelus"

"We have to try. Tara. It is Buffy. Cordelia said Riley will give her to be turned."

**Part 9**

"You are saying that we can find Buffy by taking Angel's soul"

"Yes. Cordelia. It is the only way. We can keep Angel's body heavily tied in something. And endure Angelus for a while."

"Can't we put him to sleep."

"No. He has to be wake for the spell to work"

"I'll do it"

"Angel."

"Cordelia. It is Buffy. I'll do it"

"Ok. Angel, we will tie you."

"Do it very strong. No oxygen problem anyway. I don't want to give him any chance to get way. He will go for you first, Will. You are the only one who can curse him back. "

"Thank you for the warning, but I have a spell to avoid him to come anywhere near us and to avoid him to leave the house. Well… any physical body will not leave the house."

"Ok! I trust you"

"I trust you Angel. Please find Buffy!!"

Willow cleared her throat and gave the rest of the instructions.

"The spell works more or less the same way the joining one Will did to help Buffy stop Adam. Giles, Xander and I will sit and Angel will be in the center of the circle. Tara will say the spell. We in the circle will say the spell three times and if it work, we will see Angel in his soul form. Angel, you will be the only one able to leave the house. Angel, concentrate in Buffy and you will find her."

He just nodded.

"Ready"

"Ready"

Tara looked at Angel's in amusement at what she found.

"Goddess of Love, Goddess of Soul, Goddess of trust… we call you to help one soul to bind to another. Forget time, forget space, forget hate. Let the here soul go to her equal. Love binds Love, Love can find Love."

The spell was repeated by Giles, Xander and finally Willow. They could see Angel stiring while tied, his soul leaving his body, while the demon got free.

"Hello. Everyone"

Angelus was never a good visage.

**Part 10**

"Hello, everyone. Miss me?"

Angelus looked around to see all of Buffy's friends.

"No, Angelus. You are here just for a moment. Enjoy it."

Angelus tilted his head towards Giles, who had just spoken to him.

"I know. Soul boy went to get our slayer, huh?"

"Our?"

"Yes. Buffy is mine too. That boy will be soooooooo dead… who he think he is to touch what is mine!"

Everyone in the room was openmouthed with Angelus confession.

"Are you telling us that you…?"

Willow was the one to talk.

"Well, I'm not the one to talk twice. She is mine… We marked her as companion! Well… technically was soul boy, but since I was there. I DON'T LIKE TO SHARE"

Angelus. Angelus liked Buffy too.

"If someone has to do anything with that delicious body is me. I'M THE ONE TO KILL OR TURN HER… nobody has this right. That *boy* is the deadest alive human being of history"

**Part 11**

Angel looked around the room and saw himself… him… sat in a chair. He hoped that they could handle Angelus while he was out. He felt like something was calling him and he knew who it was. His Buffy. If he found her, he would do anything to stay with her. Riley Finn would pay for everything he did to her.

Angel saw a gold sort of sphere in the air and it was going to the door. He felt like sucked in the air and for a while everything was gone.

He opened his eye again to see himself in the middle of a big hall. He could not believe the boldness of the boy. He brought Buffy to the mansion, his mansion.

"I'm so killing him"

Angel heard a whimper and started to walk in its direction. It seemed it came from his old bedroom.

"Buffy"

"Angel"

"Buffy… you… you can see me?"

"Yes. shouldn't I?"

"No matter. Everything will be all right"

"Angel.. I…"

"Shshshshshsh… don't cry. I am here. He won't do anything"

"He said he'd have me here for a week to do… to do… what he wanted and… and… then turn me."

"Oh, beloved. I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I'm sorry I left you for this! Where is that coward?"

"I don't know. He left. Can you take me out of this"

"No. I can't. This is… well… it is only my soul. Willow did a spell so I'd lose temporarily. I have to go back in sometime, but hold on. I'll come back"

"No… Angel... please… don't go. Don't leave me here alone. Please! Please!"

"Ahahahahaha… thinking about that vampire… slayer?

"Riley!"

"He won't come here to save you. You know, Buffy. It is interesting. Your friends are all trying to found you, but nobody would ever think of this place, would they?"

Riley shot Buffy with a tranquilizer.

"Well, now you are properly medicated, I will have my fun."

Angel looked at the man and got angry. He saw Riley go near Buffy and kiss her, while she was crying and trying to avoid him. He couldn't it take so he grabbed the iron stick near the chimney and beat Riley.

"Angel. How did you…?"

"I don't know. I just… could not take it seeing you like this"

Angel saw the gold sphere bouncing again and knew it was time. Everything went black again.

**Part 12**

Willow saw the gold sphere back and she knew that Angel had returned to his body.

"Buffy is at my old place. The mansion"

"Good God! Is she alright?"

"No. She is not. By some way I could knock Riley-"

"But, you were only a soul… you… you could not touch anything…"

"I know. But somehow I did. He was trying to… she is safe for now. We have to hurry!"

**Part 13**

Riley woke up.

"What was that?"

"Angel."

"Angel. Little sweet. Were you dreaming while I touched you?"

"No. She wasn't."

Riley turned around only to have his face punched. When he hit the floor he had his face punched several times and passed out.

"Angel."

Angel left Riley on the floor and run to Buffy who he hugged, while she cried.

"She, baby. It is alright. You are safe. Giles and the others are coming."

"ANGEL. BEHIND YOU!"

Willow was the one to scream.

Angel turned around to see Riley with a stake. The boy had the worst aim ever. Angel dodged his attack and thrown him in the wall in the other side of the room. The sound of a broken neck could be heard.

**Part 14**

Buffy was sleeping wrapped up in Angel arms, while everyone was downstairs talking. He was awake and was hearing perfectly what was being said downstairs.

"Tara, are you sure?"

"Yes. His soul is bound to his body. Besides, it is beautiful. It beats in the same way as Buffy's if she is around. Their auras have the same color."

"How did it happen?"

"Well. The only thing I can think is the spell was changed by Mrs. Calendar so his soul could be permanent"

"Oh, my. They will be happy"

"How could he beat Riley? Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of ghost?"

"My guess is that love can make you do the whacky"

Willow chuckled.

**Part 15**

Buffy whimpered in his arms mumbling something and crying. She started to beat him and Angel held her tightly. Slowly she opened her eyes to find him staring at her.

"Angel"

"Buffy"

"I… I'm sorry"

"No. Buffy. It is not your fault. He was crazy."

"Where is.."

"Shshshsh… he is dead."

Angel kissed her tentatively to give her space to recoil, but she just deepened the kiss and moaned against his mouth.

"Angel… you curse… we… can't"

"We can. My soul is mine"

"Really"

"Yes"

"You won't leave, will you??"

"Never again. I fear to have to tell that I am the most normal thing you will ever had."

For some time, the only sound heard in the bedroom was the sound of love.

**********

The beginning!!!


End file.
